Who Knew?
by KittenOfTheShadows
Summary: [OneShot][Yoai][LinkxDarkLink][Alternate Universe] After what had happened at the Water Temple, Dark has been watching silently from the shadows, never able to step forwards and speak and someone else speaks first.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Legend of Zelda.

A/N: Originally, I had this on DeviantArt only, then realized it still flowed well enough when I took the lyrics out (the song is 'Who Knew?', by P!nk) and decided to post it here as well. The only part of the lyrics that stayed was the last line, that someone actually says. To warn people now, this has slash, LinkxDarkLink, to be exact. It's also in Dark Link's POV.

**

* * *

**

Who Knew

Some people may think they know how the events of the Water Temple happened, but nobody really does, not even the Water Sage. Only he and I do, and probably ever will. He, the Hero of Time, _Link_, didn't have to face me at one point, then Morphia at the very end, no. He had to fight us at the same time. I remember when he came into the room, me standing on one of the platforms, Morphia brewing below in the pool-like area. He didn't see me at first, glancing down warily at the goo of the monster, unsure of what it was. When he looked up, I remember the confusion and wonderment all mixed into that startled face, blue eyes slowly widening. At first, I forgot where we were, and wanted to get a better look; so I jumped to another platform, closer to him. However, this was the signal for Morphia, as I had forgotten, and it struck.

I always wondered if Morphia had even really been tamed by Ganondorf, and as the battle continued, me hanging back, letting Link duke it out with the strange monster, I soon got my answer. Link gave a sudden yell, and a burst of fire came from his hand when he tossed it, making Morphia whip back towards me. I quickly moved out of the way, unknowingly moving closer to him. At first, I thought Morphia was confused and couldn't tell us apart, but I quickly figured out that it was just out of control. It whipped out sharply, intending to knock us both over. That faerie circling him screeched out a warning, and he managed to jump, but I was hit. The blasted, thing, began to yank me towards it, and I sharply yelled at it to stop, but it didn't listen, as I had a feeling it wouldn't.

Suddenly, a saw a glow of light slice through, separating Morphia's core, which had been in the tentacle, for the rest of it. Instantly, the grip it had on me was gone. I watched in almost morbid fascination as Link stood over the quivering orb that was truly Morphia, the Master Sword, which was glowing slightly, held tightly in his hand. A frown was on his face before he stabbed down sharply, quickly ending it. In some ways, it could be seen as compassionate, ending it so swiftly, but cruel in others, from that cold glint in his eye I thought I would never see in the people's beloved Hero of Time.

Suddenly he was in front of me, and I thought he was going to do away with me too now. I didn't pay any mind to the fact his faerie was silent. He stared at me a moment, as if unsure, before I suddenly found his hand in front of my face. I looked from it to him, startled, before shakily taking it. He hauled me to my feet as if I weighed nothing. Despite us both supposedly being the same age of seventeen, I was a little taller. He didn't saw a word, but looked me in the eye.

Suddenly I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, and reacted. However, it was as if he had a sixth sense, and did an impressive flip away from me as I drew my sword and lashed out in one swift motion. He had used on hand to help himself black flip away and onto one of the platforms over the now-empty pool area. I followed, and as I did, normal water bubbled up, overflowing, coating the floor in a shallow layer. I used this to my advantage to sink below when needed, springing up behind him. We mirrored each other exactly, as I knew we would, yet something was different then I had expected. Before he had listened as the faerie gave him advice when battling Morphia, but now, he seemed to ignore her, as wanting to figure out how to stop me on his own; he was determined, that was for sure. After a swing down at me, I managed to stand on his blade, startling him into dropping it. Thinking that was it, I lunged, but met with something I hadn't expected from him.

He punched me.

Right smack in the gut.

Let me say now, the kid can punch.

Winded, I stumbled back, falling over and sinking into the water. I was shocked he had done that; I had thought he was the type who wouldn't want to actually get his hands involved, but he proved me wrong. He had the Master Sword again and was looking for me, slowly backing towards a wall. This move was both helpful and dangerous, and he knew it. For one thing, this would ensure I couldn't rise up behind him, but on the other hand, it he wasn't careful, he could be cornered. I'm not sure why, but I waited as he began to slowly circle the room, allowing his back to get closer and closer to the wall. Slowly, finally, I let myself emerge, but out of his line of vision. He was just enough away from the wall for a split second that I could come up there, and the moment he came back close enough, I struck. Not with my sword, but I reached out, arms snaking around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. I heard a gasp leave him and he ended up dropping his sword again. With a thud I had pulled him against me, thinking I would sink back into the water, taking him with me. Maybe he would panic enough, he wouldn't think straight, and not allow himself to change to the Zora tunic, and I would drown him. However, once I had pulled him against me, I stopped, fascinated. He struggled like crazy, determined to get away. The faerie bobbed around my head, yelling at me, but I ignored her. I merely continued to stare at the back of his head as he struggled, yet didn't make a sound; he rarely made any noise, let alone _speak_. I wondered why. I didn't have any more time to ponder, for he suddenly brought his head back, clunking it into mine.

He had a hard head.

I let him go, dazed, but so was he. He stumbled away, rubbing the back of his head, hand shakily closing around the Master Sword once more. He was now glaring at me, blue eyes blazing. It reminded me of enchanted blue flames. Drawing my sword, I lunged, and the battle began again. However, I found I could never look away from his eyes the entire time, but did manage to note he seemed determined to keep a certain bit of distance between us. It was clear I had rattled him with that particular maneuver from before.

Finally, that flame from before appeared again, bursting around him in a wheel. I was knocked back, and he was over me in a flash, lashing out in a similar way he had done to Morphia. It didn't hurt though, that was what surprised me. I didn't feel any pain, I was just, aware of the wound. I could see myself beginning to fade away in faint wisps of smoke, and the water was draining away. We were now at the bottom of the pool. He slowly sheathed his sword, glaring down at me, panting slightly. I guess we had fought longer then I thought. After staring at me a moment, he closed his eyes, turning away, beginning to walk towards a light that was starting to form in a small circle on the floor. Part of me wanted to call out, tell him to stop a moment, but I didn't.

Instead I got to my feet, despite the blood –was it blood?- staining my tunic. Bits of smoke still flitting off me, I reached out to him. I couldn't see his faerie, and guessed she mussed have tucked herself away somewhere; maybe his hat. I managed to grab his shoulder, and instantly felt him tense as he began to turn a little; on the other hand, however, I made him turn around faster by shoving his shoulder. The second he had been spun about my hands found his face, and my lips found his. I saw his eyes widen in shock, pupils shrinking to pinpricks.

He didn't struggle this time.

I'm not sure if it was because he was in shock, or actually didn't mind. I found myself hoping for the latter. Moving my lips against his, I found he slowly went limp, eyes drooping shut. I felt like I was addicted, as if he was the only thing keeping me alive. Maybe he was. The second I pulled away just slightly, I realized when I had turned him around, he had been on the edge of the circle of light, but it was enough to trigger it. It surrounded him, taking him from my grasp, and the second he was gone, all I knew was shadows.

I'm not sure where I was for a little while, but I do remember opening my eyes, and found I wasn't in the Water Temple. All around me was Hyrule, and I found it was _moving_ around me. Turning my head, I nearly cried out in joy; it was _him_! I reached out my hands, but they were naught but mist. Then I realized as he moved through Kakoriko, I was being pulled along behind him, like a shadow. It didn't last long though, for everything went dark again. The next time I awoke, I was lying on my side, wearing a black cloak, in an alleyway. Slowly pushing myself up, I realized I was solid this time, and very much alive. It was miracle! Hearing footsteps I snapped my head up, seeing someone run past me. Peering out, I could see Ganondorf's castle in the distance, and realized the footsteps belonged to Link, who was running towards it.

Instead of following, I hung back, and waited. It felt like forever until I saw the castle collapse, then another small eternity as I saw the faint outline of the massive monster Ganondorf must have become. When it was all over, everything became washed in light, which, when cleared, seemed to have restored Hyrule to the way it should have been in this day and time, without Ganondorf's work. It wasn't long before people had gathered, and I saw Zelda waking shakily towards the crowd, supporting Link. He wasn't moving, head bent, and the Princess was pretty much dragging him. Slowly setting him down, the other Sages –except Rauru, who couldn't leave his Temple I assumed- flocked around the two as Zelda slowly lay Link down on his back. I weaved through the crowd, glad for the cloak, and managed to get close enough to see.

He was battered and bloody, and it made my heart ache. Zelda ran her hands along his face, whispering to him, trying to get him to wake. I almost wanted to scream at her to get away, but controlled myself. Suddenly Link began coughing, and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Quickly, Zelda was performing healing spells, to try to heal over any wounds she had missed from before. Finally a shudder went through him and eyes opened. He instantly shot upright, a strangled yelp leaving him, one hand clutching at Zelda's, which had been on his chest. I could tell by her wince he was holding very tightly. I quietly told myself I wouldn't have winced.

The celebration for what had happened lasted a good month. I always stayed back and out of the way, never allowing anyone to see me. I was only there for Link, only to watch him. I wasn't sure why I was alive, but I didn't question the Goddesses –who I now fully believed in- for what they had done for me. A full year passed, and I watched as Zelda began to cling closer and closer to him. I could never really tell if he was mad or not about it. He would often smile, so I could tell he didn't mind, but I didn't know if he saw the Princess as a friend, or something more. I hoped it _wasn't_ the latter.

On the second year, I found Link had a strange habit of sometimes going outside and down to the lake, sleeping a night away on the island there. I had to admit, you could see the stars better from there. One night, I finally got up enough courage to inch closer to him as he slept, before kneeling beside him. Tugging my hood back, I bent over him, staring at his face. I then realized my hand was on the side of his face, and, to my surprise, he turned his head slightly in his sleep, as if nuzzling into my touch.

I now knew there was no going back on what I intended to do.

I leant down, softly meeting his lips. They were exactly as I had remembered, from two years ago; a memory I will always hang onto, just like now. Suddenly his lips moved a tiny bit, and I quickly pulled away. He wasn't awake, his breathing was still faint and slow. It must have been a reaction to the kiss, even in his sleep. I was mostly surprised he _hadn't_ woken up yet, for I assumed him to be a light sleeper. Maybe there are times the toll of everything caught up to him, even years later.

The one day, something happened. Like the shadow I was, I had been following him, frowning a little as Zelda talked to him. A fair few times Link kept laughing nervously, glancing away from the Princess. I quietly told myself if I had been talking to him, I probably could have made him actually laugh. I had to really work to conceal my energy when Impa arrived to walk with the two for a while. I had to hide myself from the other Sages, but especially from Impa, who was the Shadow Sage. I had discovered one day I had to be fairly careful, even with Link, who, one day, when I had let my guard slipped, suddenly snapped his head about, looking in my general direction. I guess he can sense magic and energy like the Sages.

But back to what was happening, I saw –fuming- that Zelda was holding Link's hand, fingers intertwined with his as she walked close, eventually leaning her head on his shoulder. Eventually Impa left, smiling faintly. I decided I thought the Shiekah woman looked better when more stoic. Several people Link and Zelda past gave them approving looks, and I got a lurching feeling in my stomach. It was just like the stories people told one another; the Hero would always marry the Princess. Was that how would it be now, as well? At one point, I wanted to run over to Zelda, shake her, and yell at her. _I_ had been the one to take Link's first kiss, and he hadn't hated me for it. _I_ wanted him. _I_ wanted Link.

Then the worst came of that day. What felt like in the middle of Kakoriko, Zelda stopped, turning to face Link, looking nervous. She began talking about her father, and how, with him dead, she would become Queen soon. She knew she would have the people's support of being able to rule alone, after all that had happened, but knew _she_ wanted someone by her side as her King. I couldn't see Link's face; the way they were standing, his back was to me. Suddenly Zelda took out two rings from her pocket, saying they had been the rings of the royal family. Quietly, she slipped on one, then took Link's hand, putting the other on his. Then she _said_ it.

"I want you as my King, Link." Everyone was cheering, and it was so loud, but I could only stare at the two of them. Link would be a good King, I thought bitterly, but only if Zelda helped him greatly. Link was the Hero of Time, true, and in the stories, the Hero always married the Princess, but, Link was a _warrior_, someone who I always expected to be one of the first to finally take his horse and belongings and leave Hyrule to see what else there was, all on his own. I did, however, secretly wish that when it happened, I could go too.

**Nobody noticed the shadow of a being fleeing the scene, or how Link's head suddenly whipped about, looking over his shoulder. People were still cheering. Zelda turned his head back to her, a smile on her face, as she suddenly went to kiss him.**

**A hand stopped her.**

**Everyone went silent, shocked as a ring was dropped back into Princess Zelda's hand.**

**Link closed her fingers around it as he slowly took a step back, shaking his head, looking away. His hands slipped away from her as he took a few more steps back, all too aware that everyone was watching as he turned, walking silently away. Once in Hyrule Field, blue eyes glanced at his feet.**

**He cast no shadow.**

**He already knew what happened to it. Sadness painted his features as he spoke two words.**

"**_Who knew?"_**


End file.
